Kürén Fléstün
Kürén Fléstün (born 25 February 1995) is a Leubantian footballer who plays a striker for Premier League club Manchester United and the Leubantia national team. Aged 8, Fléstün joined the youth team of Leubantian giants Zîrägü, for whom he made his professional debut in 2011. He joined Ajax in 2014, but failed to impress for the Dutch giants, and in 2015, he joined Juventus. He spent two seasons at the Italian giants, before moving to Manchester United for an undisclosed fee estimated to be £10 million in the 2017 summer transfer window, in exchange for Ciaran Bleurgh. In his debut season with United, Fléstün won the Premier League, the FA Cup, and the League Cup and scored 78 goals in all competitions, with 57 coming in the Premier League (making him the top scorer in the Premiership for the 2017-18 season). In addition to winning the Premiership Golden Boot, he was also awarded the PFA Players' Player of the Year and the FWA Footballer of the Year in 2017–18. Fléstün made his senior international debut in 2012. Fléstün is regularly selected for the Leubantia squad, and made his first appearance at the FIFA World Cup in 2018, when Leubantia debuted in, hosted, and won the tournament. Fléstün bagged 14 goals at the competition, and won the Golden Ball for the best player at the tournament. Early life Fléstün was born in Fîlzrä, Trilfuva to Jîrdün Kürén and Rübîcä Hünnî Fléstün (née Ézälgü). He was brought up Catholic in Fîlzrä with younger brothers Büsîl and Ülbîrt; all three attended Dî Lü Rînzä School. He grew up supporting his local club Zîrägü, and his childhood hero was Rîbürt Fînnén. Club career Zîrägü Fléstün began playing for Trilfuva Schoolboys and at the age of 8 was signed on schoolboy terms by Zîrägü. After scoring in an LFA Youth Cup match, he revealed a T-shirt under his jersey that read, "Üncî ü Hîrün, îlwüs ü Hîrün ("Once a Heron, always a Heron")." Since he was under 17 at the time and therefore ineligible for a professional contract, he was playing for F80 a week and living with his family on one of the country's most deprived council estates. On 16 October 2011, aged 16, Fléstün scored a match-winning goal against rivals Slîrüzä, and addition to ending Slîrüzä's 30-match unbeaten run, it made Fléstün the youngest goalscorer in Lüg dî Lübäntîzäf history, a record that has since been surpassed twice. At the end of the 2013–14 season, Fléstün, now aged 19, handed in a transfer request. He was hunted by many top European clubs, such as Internazionale of Italy and Celtic of Scotland, but eventually chose Ajax of the Netherlands. Ajax Fléstün signed a one-year deal with Ajax on 22 June 2014. He struggled to get settled into the Dutch environment, and only scored three times in his Ajax career: against PSV and Feyenoord in the Eredivisie and against Fortuna Sittard in the KNVB Cup. At the end of the 2014-15 season, Fléstün decided against signing a new contract and joined Italian club Juventus. Juventus 2015-16 season Fléstün got off the perfect start for Juventus, scoring in his first three Serie A games. Fléstün scored his first brace for Juve on 20 September 2015, scoring twice in the 2–2 home draw against Milan. Fl&eastün scored 23 goals in the Serie A in his debut season for Juventus, but their efforts to gain the Serie A were ultimately in vain as Internazionale won the title, 3 points ahead of Juve. 2016-17 season Fléstün's 24 goals in Serie A in 2016-17 were enough to ensure a winning Serie A season for Juve. In a UEFA Champions League match, his best goal that season was a 30-yard free-kick. However, Fléstün was also unhappy that he was not at a 'top' club. He chose Manchester United as the club he wanted to depart to, in exchange for Ciaran Bleurgh (who was unhappy at United). Manchester United Fléstün signed a two-year contract at Manchester United. The exchange deal for Bleurgh took place on 1 July, with Fléstün signing for an undisclosed fee estimated to be around £10 million. Debut season Fléstün was given the number 2 on his arrival at Old Trafford, which was vacated by Lennox Federith. He made his unnoficial debut for Manchester United on 15 July 2017, in their first friendly of the 2017-18 pre-season against Kenyan club FC Leopards. Fléstün scored his first goal in the process in the 8th minute, latching onto Toby Winton's long pass before lobbing goalkeeper Cameron Nyane. After an impressive pre-season, Fléstün made his competetive debut for Manchester United in the 2017 FA Community Shield against Chelsea. In that game, he scored his first competitive goal for United, a stoppage-time equalizer. Fléstün was played in by Robbie Stack, and the Leubantian lifted the ball over the advancing Larry Crust and into the net to send the game to a penalty shoot-out, which United lost 4–1. Fléstün scored his first league goals for United in the first game of the 2017-18 Premier League, a 2–1 win over Premiership newcomers Brighton & Hove Albion. With United trailing 1–0 at half-time through United loanee Rodney Habster, Fléstün scored the equalizing goal with a 51st-minute penalty, after Kipper Brangley was fouled by Buzz Le Feuvre. Fléstün scored the winner in stoppage time, getting on the end of Brangley's long pass before lobbing Seagulls 'keeper Liam McGowan to spare United's blushes. Fléstün scored his third league goal for United in the 3–1 win away to Bolton Wanderers, United's second league game of the season. The goal was another equalizer for United, after Alex Brunkin had given Bolton the lead in the first half, and once again it was scored in the 51st minute. The goal was a header from Kamisese Erenavula's corner. Fléstün also earned himself an assist in the game, when he was fouled in the area to give United a penalty, which was converted by Sag Aloo to put United ahead. United won 3–1, after Riki Asteerev's volley sealed the win. Fléstün then scored in five succesive league games (respectively against West Ham United, Queens Park Rangers, Fulham, Liverpool, and Oldham Athletic), before scoring his first UEFA Champions League goal for United in the 2–1 home win over Rangers on 27 September 2017. Fléstün collected an inviting pass from United captain Stuart Pantner, before shooting into the Rangers goal via a slight deflection off the boot of Innes Fairbairn. The goal gave United a 2–0 lead, but they won 2–1. Fléstün continued scoring in the Premier League, scoring in the 2–0 win over rivals Manchester City. In United's away game in the Premier League against Aston Villa (which United lost 2–1), Fléstün was involved in all three goals. He opened the scoring with a bicycle kick in the 15th minute, before fouling Hylomfrajar Eríksson for a free-kick in the 51st minute, from which Villa captain Roger Dempston nodded home the equalizer. He then fouled Jordan Yamblou in the penalty area to concede a last-minute spot-kick, which was converted by Demspton. On 21 October 2017, Fléstün scored his first hat-trick for Manchester United in their 5–0 home win over Newcastle United. He opened the scoring in the 10th minute, getting on the end of a pass from Kamisese Erenavula before Fléstün's shot deflected off his own face and into the net. Fléstün's second, and United's third, came when he stabbed home from Jordan Olaf Riise's diverted shot. Fléstün's third goal finished off the scoring a minute before full-time, scoring a bicycle kick from Jordan Khedira's cross. Fléstün then scored a brace in the 4–0 away win over Wigan Athletic. The goals were Fléstün's 14th and 15th league goals for United. Three days later, on Halloween, Fléstün scored United's second in their dramatic 3–3 draw away to Real Madrid in the UEFA Champions League. The match saw United come from 1–0, 2–1, and 3–2 down to gain a point. Fléstün scored United's second equalizer, backheeling home Gavin Framston's low cross. In the Fireworks Night match at home to rivals Chelsea, United won 1–0, but for the first time in his United career, Fléstün failed to score in a league match. United captain Stuart Pantner headed home the winner in the 76th minute for a free-kick, awarded after Chelsea captain Jack Redford appeared to have won the ball from Kamisese Erenavula. During the free-kick, an offside Fléstün pushed Bradley da Silva to the ground before Pantner headed home from Sag Aloo's delivery. Despite the win, United had less possesion than Chelsea, who also played the better football. Thirteen days later, in Manchester United's 4–0 home win over Premier League debutants Scunthorpe United, Fléstün scored a brace, putting his Premier League goals tally up to 17 goals. The first goal was a side-footed lob over Iron keeper Perci Langsbury, the second a goal from inside the penalty area that took a slight deflection off Langsbury's boot. Fléstün scored another brace in Manchester United's 3–0 away win over Arsenal, the second a bicycle kick. This meant that Fléstün had now scored 19 times in the league for United. On 2 December 2017, Fléstün assisted in United's only goal in a 2–1 away loss to Tottenham. He recieved a right-wing pass from Kamisese Erenavula, before shooting towards goal. The shot looked to be going off target until it took a wicked deflection off Spurs captain Sam Habster. Habster made amends for his own goal by scoring the equalizer in the 91st minute and assisting Muhammad ali-Shredka's winning goal. Fléstün's impressive form continued as he scored a 65-yard screamer away to Rangers in the UEFA Champions League on 5 December. Four days later, he scored two goals in the Premier League game at home to Everton, which ended 3–3. Fléstün then scored against Sunderland in the Premiership in bizzare fashion: he was standing 35 yards from the goal, and he kicked the ball into his face; the ball went flying into the net past a wrong-footed Quentin Rouceard. Four days later, Fléstün scored the equalizing penalty in the league match away to Cardiff City on 17 December 2017, after Harry Fast had opened the scoring for Cardiff, also with a penalty. Fléstün failed to score in United's next league game, away to Leeds United on 23 December 2017, but he bounced back with the equalizer in United's next league game, at Old Trafford, against West Ham United. United were trailing 1–0 through Tobias Leetmaa's 4th minute goal, but Fléstün equalized through a bicycle kick in the 73rd minute. United won the match 2–1, thanks to Thomas Milner's own goal two minutes later. On New Years' Eve, in Manchester United's match against Charlton Athletic, Fléstün scored a hat-trick (his first FA Cup goals, as they were in a Third Round match). Fléstün opened the scoring when he tapped in from a volley from United captain Stuart Pantner. He got his second, and United's third, when a cross from Ciaran Laing deflected off Fléstün's stomach and into the net. Fléstün scored United's sixth and final goal, and his third, when he side-footed home Laing's cross. Fléstün opened his, and United's, account to 2018 with a hat-trick in a 7–2 thrashing of Bolton Wanderers on 13 January. Fléstün opened the scoring in the 8th minute with a bicycle kick. His second goal came in the 35th minute, when he chipped Bolton 'keeper Guido Materazzi. He completed his hat-trick one minute into the second half, firing into the top corner with a penalty with Materazzi beaten. Fléstün brought his goals tally for United in all competitions to 36 with a brace in the 5–2 FA Cup Fourth Round win over Brighton & Hove Albion on 20 January 2018. Fléstün then scored two goals in Manchester United's 3–0 home win over Leeds United in the Premier League on 24 January. The first goal was a penalty, after Robbie Stack had been fouled by Leeds goalie Jordan Andersen, the second goal, a volleyed scissor kick. A day later, Fléstün scored his first League Cup goal for United in their 3–1 win over Arsenal in the Semi-Final. With United trailing 2–1 from the first leg at the Emirates, goals from Kipper Brangley and Sag Aloo put United 3–2 ahead on aggregate. However, Ronald Tabéla levelled the aggregate scores in the 76th minute. With the game looking set to be going to extra-time, Fléstün scored a last-minute winner, nodding home Robbie Stack's cross in the second minute of stoppage time. On 27 January, Fléstün's impressive form continued as he scored his 30th league goal for United, nodding home the opener, a back-header, in Manchester United's 2–1 away win over Queens Park Rangers on 27 January 2018. He then scored the equalizer in United's dissapointing 1–1 away win against Brighton & Hove Albion, heading home Robbie Stack's corner. Fléstün then scored a brace in Manchester United's 2–0 home win over Arsenal on 4 February. Three days later, Fléstün opened the scoring in a 2–1 away loss to Everton, a day after the 60th anniversary of the Munich Air Disaster. On 10 February 2018, in Manchester United's 3–1 home win over Blackburn Rovers in the FA Cup Fifth Round, Fléstün scored United's second goal in bizzare fashion: Fléstün took a penalty, but it was blocked by Blackburn goalkeeper Max Dustbin. As Dustbin walked over to gloat about his save, he did not notice the ball spinning into his net, so Fléstün pointed towards the goal, and referee Leo Wingford awarded the goal. A week after his goal against Blackburn, Fléstün scored a brace in Manchester United's 2–0 win over Scunthorpe United. The first goal came in the 40th minute, when he scored with a high lob over Iron goalkeeper Perci Langsbury. The second came in the 67th minute, when Fléstün played a one-two with Ciaran Cristie before firing past Langsbury. Fléstün was denied a hat-trick in the 81st minute, when his penalty crashsed off the underside of the crossbar. On 21 February 2018, Fléstün scored another brace, this time in United's 4–1 home win over Rapid Vienna in the first leg of United's first knockout round tie in the UEFA Champions League. Fléstün's first goal came when a Kamisese Erenavula cross was flicked on by United captain Stuart Pantner and onto the back of Fléstün's head past Jäger Herzog. Fléstün's second goal was a 20-yard free-kick. Three days later, Fléstün opened and closed the scoring in United's 4–2 league loss at home to Tottenham Hotspur, the first time in his United career that Fléstün had played an a league loss at home, United's first (and eventually only) league loss at home in the 2017-18 season. Fléstün opened the scoring in the 42nd minute with a well-placed header from Kamisese Erenavula's corner-kick, and finished the scoring with a consolation goal (a penalty) in the first minute of stoppage time in the second half. On 25 February 2018, Fléstün played in and scored in his first major final for Manchester United. The day was also Fléstün's 23rd birthday, and celebrated it in style in the 2–1 win over Tottenham Hotspur in the League Cup Final at Wembley, heading home the winner (his 50th goal of the campaign) from Gavin Framston's cross in the 74th minute. On 4 March 2018, in Manchester United's 5–4 comeback win against Tottenham Hotspur in the FA Cup Sixth Round, Fléstün scored his 4th hat-trick of the season. Fléstün scored his and United's first goal in the 34th minute, when they were 3–0 down, lobbing Spurs 'keeper Neil Watson. Spurs got their fourth goal of the evening 3 minutes after Fléstün's goal, and after Stuart Pantner, United's captain, and Riki Asteerev had pulled goals back, Fléstün equalized in the 66th minute with a bicycle kick. The game then went to extra-time, and, with the 73,888 fans expecting a replay, United were awarded a penalty in the 120th minute. Fléstün stepped up to take it, and scored, with his shot bouncing off the crossbar and into the net past the static Watson. On 10 March 2018, Fléstün scored a brace in United's 4–1 win over Cardiff City. He scored his first goal in the 42nd minute, scoring a low shot. He rounded off the scoring in second half stoppage time with a bicycle kick. This brought Fléstün's goal tally in the Premier League up to 40 goals, and his goal tally in all competitions for United up to 57. Fléstün brought his goal tally in the Premier League up to 41 goals, and his goal tally in all competitions for United up to 58, when he headed home Jordan Khedira's corner in Manchester United's 1–1 draw at Newcastle United. Fléstün also missed a penalty in the same match. On 21 March 2018, Fléstün scored his fifth hat-trick for Manchester United in a 5–0 away win over Sunderland. Fléstün scored his first goal after just 26 seconds, capitalising on a poor backpass from Douglas MacKenzie, before firing past Quentin Rouceard. He scored his second goal in the 23rd minute, beating Robbie Parcel to the ball to plant a header past Rouceard. He scored his final goal in the 89th minute, volleying the ball into the net with an overhead Bicycle Kick. On 24 March, Fléstün scored four goals in Manchester United's 7–1 thrashing of Aston Villa. Fléstün scored his first goal in the 15th minute, with a brilliant scissor kick. His second and third goals were penalties, while his fourth goal came in the 89th minute, drilling home after being set up by Riki Asteerev. A week later, Fléstün scored the winning goal in United's 2–1 away win over Chelsea, volleying past Larry Crust despite appearing to be offside. On 3 April, Fléstün scored the only goal for United in their 1–0 win over Fléstün's former club Zîrägü in the UEFA Champions League Quarter-Finals second leg at Old Trafford. However, United failed to advance to the semi-finals, as they had lost the first leg in Leubantia 3–0. On 7 April 2018, in the FA Cup Semi-finals, Fléstün scored the winning goal against Chelsea, a penalty, to make it 1–0, in the 85th minute, awarded after Justin Roshingor had been clumsily kicked in the face by Xavier Adams. This came a week after Fléstün had scored in the league against Chelsea. This result also meant that Manchester United reached the FA Cup Final for the second year running. On 10 April 2018, Fléstün scored his 50th league goal of the campaign in the 1–0 home win over Wigan Athletic, a looping header from Kamisese Erenavula's cross that deflected off the far post and went in. category:leubantia